Black Spot
by Vinco
Summary: "They got him Sirius." He wheezed, tears running through the track of blood on his face, "They got him Sirius. They took Remus."           SBRL, AU Fic.
1. Full

It was astounding how much Sirius hated Christmas. For him it meant an awkward two weeks at home, a stiflingly polite Christmas dinner with his parent's business associates, and the painfully torturous knowledge that his friends were having a much better time back at Hogwarts, with much better company and much better presents.

He rolled over, trying to get comfortable on the unfamiliar mattress in his own bedroom, trying to pretend that the full moon hanging ominously out his window didn't mean more to him than a pretty view.

Key word, 'trying'.

In all honesty, he was rather scared. It would be the first full moon in a while with out the loveable team mascot (Padfoot, of course) and who knows, maybe Remus would go bat shit insane with out the adorable black fluff ball constantly at his side during

transformations. God knows Sirius was going insane with the lack of entertainment, lack of information, and the definite lack of the promise of a naked Lupin in the morning. He wasn't supposed to think that last one, shut up brain.

Luckily, (or not depending on how you look at it) something decided to interrupt his train of though before it's contents got too inappropriate and covered in chocolate.

James was calling him from the other side of the mirror hidden underneath his bed. He was a bit surprised actually. Wasn't James supposed to sporting antlers at this point?

"I'm here, James." He whispered, glancing at the door for any hints of a certain tattle tale house elf. "What's the prob-"

He meant to finish the word, but it came out as an unintelligible croak. James was covered in blood, brown eyes shell shocked. He was shaking, barely able to hold the mirror steady. He had a large cut curving over his jaw.

"They got him Sirius." He wheezed, tears running through the track of blood on his face, "They got him Sirius. They took Remus."

* * *

Huzzah, first Harry Potter fic. *Throws confetti*

Let me know if they seem out of character and I'll try to work on that. No promises. Next chapter will be longer and have more puppy love, promise.

And the rating will probably be changed to M later on, for statistical stuff, mind you.


	2. Horror at Hogwarts

_Horror at Hogwarts _

_Parent of young witches and wizards, it appears that not even Hogwarts is safe anymore. _

_Late last night, werewolf Remus Lupin, fifth year, was found by top Aurors after an investigation of a home off of Hogsmeade, dubbed by locals as the 'Shrieking Shack.'_

_It appears the shrieking was not of a tormented ghoul or lost soul, but of the final, echoing cries of Lupin's victims, who's blood could be found on the walls. "It was a right terrifying sight it was, made your blood run cold," Says five year Auror John Noe "He had two of his classmates right up against the wall, but decided we would be a good appetizer." _

_His two almost-victims escaped during the battle, one James Potter with minor injuries while the other, Peter Pettigrew, had to hospitalized. Both declined comment. _

_Albus Dumbledore, current Headmaster, was placed under house arrest after admitting full knowledge of Lupin's affliction. Lupin was transported to Azkaban while- _

Sirius slammed The Daily Prophet down on the table. He was seething, fire flaring in his stormy eyes.

* * *

James met him out side of McGonagall's office after he had flooed back to the castle. They nodded silently to each other, understanding passing though them that this was not the place to talk.

The walk back to the dorm was silent, so many eyes following them through the common room, whispers trailing like shadows up the stairs to their dorm.

James cast an impenetrable locking spell and a silencing charm, giving them complete privacy. He sat next to Sirius, who was staring at Remus' bed. It was perfectly made, any personal effect had been removed and a thin layer of dust had already settled over the blanket. It was like he had never been there at all.

He cleared his throat "How's Wormy?"

James shook his head "He's good, still up at St. Mungo's. Won't be back for a few months."

He raised an eye brow "One of the Aurors Crucio-ed him." James elaborated, eyes going blank. "I think they were aiming for Moony, but…" He trailed off, and the familiar burning sensation of pure rage balled in Sirius' stomach.

"A Ministry wig's running the castle now, right?" Sirius asked before the acted on his overwhelming urge to curse something. The bespectacled boy nodded.

"Yeah, he's going to want you in for questioning. Sirius, are you alright?" He asked suddenly, sending a cautious glance at his best mate.

He answered honestly "I don't know."

James rested a comforting but entirely unwanted hand on his shoulder. Although Remus was the designated motherly figure of the group, James had a nasty mother hen tendency that made him both comforting and lethal at the same time. He made you want to tell him your secrets, which Sirius had done since day one. Which meant that James knew Sirius was suffering from an untreatable and often fatal condition known as 'Love' in the form of one Remus Lupin.

* * *

Your welcome for the next day update. Never let it be said that I don't do anything for you.

Thank you for all of your reviews and favorites and alerts. I didn't think this was going to get even five views, to be honest.

Chapters will be short because I have another project that demands my attention.

Once again, thank you for the support. Your niceness made my day. ^^


	3. Mr Dubois

They were being avoided. In retrospect, Sirius probably should have anticipated it. All of a a sudden, people wanted nothing to do with him anymore. His usual harem's previously dreamy looks had been exchanged with nervous glances towards the boy that used to be the object of affection. James had been kicked off the Quidditch team, which he claimed was due to the fact he had been skipping practices. No one looked at them with a gleam of amusement anymore, no one asked about any pranks they were planning. They seemed afraid of the two.

Sirius never missed anyone more than he did at this moment.

_Moony… _

_

* * *

_

It was a week later during Potions that Sirius was called to the new Headmaster, one Herald Dubois' office.

He muttered the password to the stone gargoyle who jumped out of the way, sending him a look that seemed to be pity mixed with amusement as he accented the stairs

"Ah, the young Mr. Black. Come in, come in, sit, sit."

He sat in the all to familiar chair across from the new Ministry man trying to pass as a leader. It was a humorous attempt, seeing this boy who looked like he just graduated seated in the headmaster's chair with a misplaced sense of authority. He was just sitting there with a wide fake grin on his face, blonde hair oiled back in an attempt to look professional. You didn't have to know how to read people as well as Sirius did to know that he was nothing more than a puppet.

"Would like some tea Mr. Black?" He shook his head "Coffee, lemonade, water, hot chocolate?"

"I'm good, thanks. What do you want?" He grunted. He had no time for puppets.

"No need to be rude, Mr. Black" Dubois chastised cheerfully, smirk not leaving his face "I just want to ask you a few questions."

The younger nodded.

"No doubt you know what happened to your friend Remus. Terrible shame, that." He nodded solemnly. Sirius grit his teeth.

Dubois stood and walked to the back of the fifth year's chair, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Tell me Mr. Black, what do you think of that? That Lupin almost killed your friends? Bet you wish that you could have been there to stop it, don't you."

He nodded bitterly. If he had been there he probably would have heard those damn Aurors before they even got to the shack.

Dubois seemed delighted "Of course, of course." His beady eyes narrowed " But there is something you can still do."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, suspicious.

"You can tell me. Anything suspicious that Lupin had ever done. His excuses, any bloody clothes, any lies that you saw through."

"Y-You want me to snitch?"

"That's the idea, Mr. Black."

Sirius stood quickly, the chair falling back. His grey eyes were filled with thunder.

"Fuck you."

Dubois clicked his tongue "Language, Mr. Black. Your lack of cooperation will be recorded in the trial records."

"Trial records?"

"I know, ridiculous, right?" he scoffed "If it were up to me, there wouldn't be a trial. But Mr. Dumbledore had to stick him nose into Ministry business. No doubt just a publicity stunt." he sat back down, making himself right at home.

* * *

James raised and eyebrow as Sirius came storing into the dorm.

"He asked you to snitch?"

Sirius nodded as he made Wormtail's bed explode.

The bespectacled boy sighed and set aside his Quidditch rag.

Sirius started repacking his trunk, almost ripping his spare robes.

"Where are you going?" James asked quizzically.

"Azkaban."

* * *

Rag is slang for magazine.

Yeah, sorry for the bad chapter. I just couldn't think of a better transition.

I'm actually writing this at a truck stop on my way up to NYC with some guy reading this over my shoulder. Hi, Guy.


	4. Laugh, Cry, Hug

It was amazing how far a name could get you, especially if you were a Black. Sirius hadn't expected it to be that easy to get a tour of the highest security prison in both the muggle and wizarding world. But as a Black, he could literally have the world at his finger tips with a few well worded letters, so a trip to Azkaban was child's play.

To Sirius, it was the only thing his name was good for.

A Dementor lead him and James through the maze of a prison while frost started to creep up their spines, making them shutter. The prison was a dark as a moonless night, the only source of light coming from the Dementor's candle lit lantern, dully reflecting of the iron bars, the guilty scurrying to get away from the light.

Sirius could feel the invisible gaze of a few Dementors trailing behind them, causing his hair to stand on end. His inner canine was urging him to turn and growl at the source of unease, and his lips twitched up wards in the hint of a snarl.

The cloaked humanoid sharply tapped the lantern against the metal bars, snapping his attention to the cage as the Dementor floated away, leaving the dimly lit lantern to cast gaunt shadows on Remus' face.

Remus' had always been pale, but now his skin was almost transparent, cheeks hollow, eyes colorless. Sirius could see his ribs through the threadbare shirt, shadow contrasting his pale chest. He was securely chained to the concrete wall to the far side of the cell, shackles around his wrists, ankles and waist, chains clacking as he shifted.

James cleared his throat "Hey Rem…"

The werewolf's eyes snapped up, carefully examining the two figures as if he were seeing them for the first time.

This unfamiliarity did not please Sirius and he took all three steps up to the bars, reaching as far as he could into the shallow cell. His fingertips barely grazed the top of Remus' mattered mop of hair, and the wolf stiffened before leaning into the touch.

"Hey, mates" he whispered, his voice thick from lack of use. A small smile painfully spread across his face, looking more like elastic than skin "Did you bring me anything to read?"

Sirius didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or hug him. James decided to take the first option while Sirius took a combination of the latter two, finding Remus' hand as a tear slid down his cheek.

* * *

More of the Azkaban scene later. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favorited.


End file.
